Bookworm
by Takuma
Summary: OneshotSince Bulma is fed up with not completeing a project when Vegeta's Gravity Room breaks, she forces him to do something quiet... like reading a book... but sometimes reading a book can be dangerous. This could be the craziest fic I've written.


Haha! I am back to writing yet another one-shot fics! I honestly think it's easier to write these then the chapter fics... but then again... that's just my own opinion... -; Anyways... if you haven't noticed... some of these fics kind of relate to things that happen to me or discussions I have had with friends... and it usually goes to paper to torture the poor souls on DBZ... ::cackles:: And I have created another one of those fics... :) So sit back and enjoy this randomness!  
  
Soapbox thoughts - Why do people call you a book worm if you keep your face in a book? I mean... there's no worm that's eating the pages of the book or there would be nothing left to read! That or the bug would have gotten smashed! That would have been a bit gross seeing bug guts all over clean pages of a book... Or did the person so happen be a worm reading a book?! Huh? Huh?! HUH?! Eh... :: coughs noticing that she had scared off the readers...:: Okay... I'll shut up and get off my soapbox now... '  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't think I ever will... but for this fic I will be borrowing (Answer to names): Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma... Oh... You can only imagine how much chaos will occur... :)  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Book Worm  
  
By: Takuma  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
"WOMAN!" Bulma gave a sigh as slammed the pencil back on her desk. This was getting out of hand. She needed to finish her project! Sitting in a dim room of her laboratory, she turned around only to find her husband standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face. It could only mean one thing...  
  
"Did you break the Gravity Room again?" The saiyan prince snorted as he turned his head away from his wife. Bulma gave a small growl as she stood up from her seat, and stretched her arms slightly. Sitting at that desk for hours was making her sore...  
  
"It's not my fault that the piece of metal can't withstand my superior power! I demand that it be fixed now!" Bulma walked up to her husband and pulled out the infamous 'chest poking' finger.  
  
"Now you listen here Vegeta! I have worked on that stupid machine over and over again making it stronger each time it's destroyed... and here you break it again, and you say it's a piece of junk?!" screamed Bulma in his ear. "I have worked harder on that... that THING than any other invention that I have created for this company!" Vegeta blinked as he took a step back. But his expression became emotionless once more and he gave a glare to his wife.  
  
"Fix. It. Now." Bulma walked up to him, looking up and crossing her arms.  
  
"No." The answer was plain and simple; it also gave the saiyan prince the point she was trying to make.  
  
"Then what AM I to do during this 'free time'?" asked the prince as he raised his arms up in the air.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Do anything you're little heart desires... just as long as it doesn't include me!"  
  
A smirk could be seen on the lips of the saiyan prince, "You mean... I could terrorize your employees? Or the mail man when he comes around?"  
  
Bulma's glare darkened. "No. If you can't do anything that doesn't cause any trouble... then I'LL find something for you to do!"  
  
Vegeta gave a snort, "You don't think that I, the saiyan prince, couldn't find anything to do?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Of course. You basically live your life in the Gravity Room." The prince walked off with a snarl, as he turned around to do something.  
  
"I'll show you woman! No one outsmarts the saiyan prince of Vegetasei!" he exclaimed.  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Three minutes and five seconds later...  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
"Couldn't find anything to do?" asked Bulma as she heard her husbands heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She gave a mocking laugh as she set her pencil down once again and walked out of her lab.  
  
The prince followed his wife as she walked into one of her many study rooms. She walked to a shelf and looked at a few books and pulled them out and handed them to Vegeta. "Take your pick." Vegeta looked up to his wife raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I allowed to burn these?" he asked hoping to use his ki energy on the defenseless paper.  
  
Bulma gave him the 'what-do-you-think' look. "No." The prince's shoulders visibly sunk lower. "But you can read one of these books while I work on my project... and then get to the Gravity Room..."  
  
Vegeta was taken back, "READ? That's something that I SHOULDN'T do!"  
  
Bulma frowned, "But it's classic literature! This way you could learn something of Earth's culture!" Vegeta growled as he was handed three books. Two that were thick... and one that was thin... He looked thru the titles.  
  
Emma... The Pickwick Papers... War of the Worlds...  
  
The prince looked back to the first book. He hissed at it as he tossed it over his shoulder causing Bulma to squeal... well... due to the fact that she was hit hard in the head with the book. Vegeta looked to the two remaining books. He most likely wanted to read something short... so he looked back to 'War of the Worlds'. And it was about wars too! He would most likely be looking forward to reading of humans die. He began to smirk as he gave his wife the thick book back. Bulma rolled her eyes as she looked to the book he choose, 'Figures...' As if immediately the prince sat on a lazy boy recliner and opened the book to page one of chapter one in the book he chose.  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Thirty Minutes Later...  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Vegeta was becoming angry. There was no action in this book! Just many winy humans screaming as a light beam fried them to death! He growled as he turned the page. But he had to admit... this book was addicting... And he found something very unlikely. There was a worm of the middle of the book. It seemed to be looking up at him. The prince glared as he picked up a finger. There was one thing he hated other than this world... and it was a world filled with worms! Creating a ki ball, he sent it to the worm causing it to be fried. He gave an evil cackle as he grabbed the fried worm and tossed it in the trash. He went back to his seat to read.  
  
The prince could have sworn that he heard some noise in the room he was in, but he ignored it as he continued to read. If only he had turned around, he would have noticed a twenty-foot worm, with big fangs tower over him.  
  
Vegeta growled when he noticed some drool drop onto the book page. He gave a small growl as he wiped the saliva on the carpet. He then felt something wet in his hair. He raised a hand to see what fell in his hair. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the drool. "UGHH!!" he exclaimed as he wiped it on the carpet too. "You better not be behind me Trunks! Or I swear..." He turned around and looked up. His eyes became tiny dots as he saw the angered worm.  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
At Goku's...  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Goku looked up from his meal as he felt Vegeta's ki energy rising to very high levels and he raised an eyebrow. 'Vegeta never raises his ki this high when training...' Wanting to take a closer look at what was going on, Goku Instant Transmission out of the house.  
  
As he appeared in the same room as Vegeta, he noticed the prince backed up to a wall. He walked over to his 'friend'.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" exclaimed the saiyan. Vegeta looked over. He was scared beyond all reason, and that made the naïve saiyan confused. "What's wrong?" The prince gave a nervous chuckle as he pointed to something behind Goku's back. And being the curious saiyan as he is, he turned around. He looked up to the huge worm.  
  
"Th-that's wha-what..." stated the prince. Goku walked up to the worm and raised a hand.  
  
"Hi!' he exclaimed in his cheerful voice. The worm roared causing the saiyans hair to fly all over. Both saiyans couldn't help but choke. It really needed a tic tac or something! "Well excuse me Mr. Angrypants!" Goku shot back with crossed arms. At that, the worm, obviously angry, began to charge at the two saiyans. Both of the men's eyes widened. "Crap."  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
Bulma growled as she heard running in the house. 'How many times have I told Trunks not to do that in the house?!' she growled as she got up from her seat and stomped up the stairs. And when she got upstairs, she screamed.  
  
The worm was slithering closer and closer to the men who ran all over the room trying to confuse it. But when it noticed Bulma, it's direction completely changed. Vegeta gasped when he saw this and flew to where his wife was. He scooped her up into his arms, and blasted the beast with a free hand as he dodged away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" screamed Bulma as she clung to her husband's shirt. Vegeta winced at her high screeching voice. She needed to stop doing that! He was going to go deaf soon! "Kill it! KILL IT!" exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"Don't you think that's what we've been TRYING to do?!" snapped back the prince as he dodged the worm yet again. Bulma glared at her husband.  
  
"And how exactly did a worm this big get in MY home?!" Vegeta had a sweatdrop fall from the side of his head as his cheeks became tinted red.  
  
"It's not JUST a worm... it's a book worm..."  
  
"Oh for the love of all things good in this world... VEGETA! Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I AM!" shouted the prince as he thru another blast at the worm. Bulma watched as both men tried to blast it... but after every attack... it got bigger... MUCH bigger. Then it seemed to click.  
  
"Goku!" exclaimed the genius. The saiyan looked to Bulma as he tried dodging another saliva ball it threw at the saiyan. "Instant Transmit it AWAY!" she exclaimed. Goku seemed to screech to a halt.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Take it to some place FAR, FAR from here!" she exclaimed as a spit wad slammed into her face. Goku nodded as he saluted. He ran to the worm and placed to fingers to his head. As his palm touched the skin of the worm, the two disappeared. Both Vegeta and Bulma gave a sigh of relief as the worm disappeared. Just seconds later, Goku returned shaking his hand, which touched the worm.  
  
"Where did you take it?" asked Bulma as she was let out of her husband's arms.  
  
Goku gave the famous Son Grin®. "Some place far, far away!" he exclaimed.  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
In Hell...  
  
±ô±ô±ô±ô±ô±  
  
"What is that thing?" asked Cell to Frieza as they saw the giant worm tower over them. Frieza gave a shrug.  
  
"How should I know?!" The worm gave a loud growl and began to charge at the two villains. 


End file.
